


Mermaid tears

by qiyueshengxia2500



Series: Mermaid tears [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF, kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyueshengxia2500/pseuds/qiyueshengxia2500
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Mermaid tears [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749880
Kudos: 11





	Mermaid tears

文/七月声夏

“美人鱼化作了泡沫，飞向了天空”小女孩捧着手里的书，抬起头问一边的女人“妈妈，真的有美人鱼吗？”

“世界上哪里有美人鱼”一边的女学生递过钱，接过他手里的花束，笑嘻嘻的道“那都是童话故事”

金泰亨笑了笑，把手里的百合递给女人，笑着看她们走出门

门被关上，金泰亨拿起手里的花，有些失神，他低声喃喃道“人鱼，其实是有的”

“人鱼是这个世界上最神秘的物种之一，自1895年开始，陆陆续续有很多人说是目击到了人鱼，但是说法各不一样，唯一相同的就是他们都是以腰部为界，上半身为人，下半身是披着色彩斑斓鳞片的漂亮鱼尾 ，不少科学家为了想要捕捉到他们的一丝行踪而为之付出一切，但是至今除了几张模糊不清的照片以外在无任何收获”阳光晴朗的天空下，一个带着眼镜的老教授捧着手里的记事本，摇摇头“在关于人鱼的记录与故事里，他们一向是以痴情善良的形象存在的，所以……”

“痴情善良，那可不是形容它们的”甲板上正在整理杂物的老人摇了摇头“关于人鱼，没有人比我们经常出海的人更了解它们了”

“在我们的传说里，人鱼是恐怖的存在，它们面容漂亮，声音带有很大的蛊惑性和和欺骗性，它们分为雌雄，但是雌性人鱼极其的少有，它们很爱美，极其珍爱自己的尾巴，他们冷酷自私，像这广袤的海水一样无情”老人看着远处的海水“而每次它们必定带着强烈的风暴而来，每一次的出现都会带走我们一些船员和客人”

“所以，我们经常出海的人都会在出海的时候祈祷，希望不会遇见它们”老人顿了顿“但是又有另一种说法是他们能够提前预测到海上的风暴，在风暴来的时候出现是为了保护船上的人”

“那你有见过人鱼吗？”老教授手里拿着笔，不停的在本子上记录着“亲眼见过的那种？”

“我只见过一次”老人整理杂物的手一顿“那时我还小，跟着爸爸出海，遇到了它们”

像是回忆起当年的情景一样，老人慢慢说“那天的风浪很大，船很摇晃，我太小了，抓不到东西固定自己的身体，我的父亲只能将我捆在他的腰上，就在那时，我看到海里有人，它有很长的头发，等我再想好好看看的时候它就消失了，只看到了一尾艳丽无比的尾巴”

“我父亲的船上有两个人失踪了，他们一起的朋友很着急，可是父亲说他们会回来的，结果七天以后，我们真的在海滩上找到了他们”

“然后呢？”见老人停了下来，老教授急忙递上一包烟“他们有没有说去了哪里？”

“他们身边放了一大袋子的珠宝，昏迷了两天，醒来以后绝口不提那七天里发生的事情”老人点燃一支烟，缓缓吐出一个烟圈“这就是我离人鱼最近的一次了”

金泰亨坐在凳子上，全神贯注的听着老人的事情 ，耳边突然捕捉到一丝水被拍打的声音，他募的回头，依稀好像看见了一抹五颜六色的光，然后就见海面一圈一圈的波澜散开

又来了，这股莫名其妙被窥视的感觉

“泰亨”肩膀被人轻轻拍了一下“你怎么了？”

“没事”金泰亨摇摇头“没什么”

“又是那种感觉吗？”朋友推推眼镜“你说的好像被人窥探的感觉”

“可能是我想多了”金泰亨笑了笑“别担心了”

“今晚，可能会有风浪”老人抬头看了看天空“所以今晚大家都在屋子里不要随意出来走动，万一真的出现风浪，我们来不及照顾你们”

说完老人就起身离开了甲板，老教授得到了自己想要的信息心满意足，挥挥手让围坐在甲板上的学生都散开了

金泰亨回到屋子里，拿出电脑，虽然海上没有信号，但他还是把电脑带了过来，为了打发时间，他打开了电影

也不知道是什么时候睡过去的，等他醒来的时候外面天光大暗，船身开始摇晃，他心里涌上一股不太好的感觉，抬起手腕看了看手表，不过才下午三点半而已 ，外面却像是已经入了夜一样，金泰亨觉得心口有些莫名的发慌，他觉得这不是个好兆头，果然，没一会儿船身就开始剧烈摇晃起来，船上响起船员的紧急播报，金泰亨跌跌撞撞的要去找安全带，可是一个大浪扑来，他被用力的甩向一边，身体剧烈的疼痛，在失去意识的最后一刻，他心想，完了

他好像睡了很久，身体像是散了架一样，浑身的骨头都在叫嚣着疼痛，金泰亨皱着眉头，因为疼痛而小声的呻吟着，他用力的睁开眼睛，入目却是一个俊郎的青年，此刻正揽着他的腰，好像是睡了，但这个并不是重点，重点是那个青年的下身是一尾极大极漂亮的鱼尾

金泰亨瞪大眼睛看着那青年的鱼尾，他轻轻的把青年搭在他腰上的手拿开，起身爬到鱼尾旁边，掏出口袋里的手机，准备把这尾极其艳丽漂亮的鱼尾拍下来，可是手机却是黑屏状态，怎样都开不了机，金泰亨皱着眉头装回口袋里，转头又打量起鱼尾来

鱼尾的主人显然极其爱惜他的尾巴，尾巴上一点儿瑕疵都没有，鳞片亮的惊人，分布均匀，在白光的照耀下闪着五彩斑斓的彩光

好看，真好看，金泰亨赞叹一声，轻轻的把手覆了上去，细细的摩挲着，正在他入迷的看着鱼尾的时候却被一只白的有些透明的手一把握住了手腕，金泰亨一惊，忙抬起头看向那双手的主人

刚才的青年已经醒来坐了起来，他黑如绸缎的头发有些长，微微卷曲，此刻被他别在耳后，最让人不能忽视的就是他的眼睛，瞳孔是有些发白色的冰蓝，他大大的眼睛紧紧的盯着他，极其白的皮肤映衬下他的嘴唇艳红，嘴唇下方有一个小痣，上半身没有穿衣服，肌肉紧实，还有让金泰亨极为眼馋的八块腹肌

“你……你好”金泰亨有些艰涩的开口“请问这里是哪里？”

面前的青年歪歪头，似乎是没有听懂，金泰亨舔舔嘴唇，刚想再慢慢的问问他，却见青年突然扑了上来，不知为什么金泰亨脑海中突然想起老人说的人鱼是恐怖的存在，他吓得闭上眼睛，预料中的疼痛没有出现，嘴唇却传来微凉绵软的触感，金泰亨半睁开眼睛，那青年正半抱着他，细碎的亲吻着他的嘴角

金泰亨下意识的推拒他，挣脱开他的亲吻，挣扎着道“放开”

人鱼青年显然有些受伤的样子，他顺从着放开他，却见金泰亨用力的擦拭着嘴唇，连连向后退去，仿若他是什么洪水猛兽

“你是谁？我在哪里？”金泰亨吓得抱紧自己“让我走”

青年看着吓得发抖的他，摇了摇头，有些费力的开口道“柾……柾国”

“什么？”金泰亨没听清“你说什么？”

“柾国，我的名字”青年开口道，他向前靠了靠“别怕”

“我怎么在这里？”金泰亨见他靠近，反应更加激烈

“别怕，我不过去就是了”柾国连忙停住“海上起了风浪，我救了你”

“风浪？对”金泰亨想起来失去意识最后一刻发生的事情“我的朋友们呢？你知道吗？”

“知道”柾国向前挪了挪“我知道，不伤害你，你别怕”

“他们在哪里？”

“有一个经常跟你一起的男孩子被我哥哥带了回来”

“他戴了眼镜是吗？”

“嗯，对”柾国点点头“我们只救了你们两个人，其他的人不太清楚，这次的风浪太大了，带着你们俩，我跟哥哥也不太敢呆太久”

“谢谢你”金泰亨略微放松了身体“能让我见见我朋友吗？”

“这个，好像不行”柾国挠挠头发“我也不知道哥哥把他带到了哪里”

“为什么救我？”金泰亨看着他，眼里有着疑问

“喜欢你”柾国白皙的脸上飘上一抹红晕“从你一来海上我就看到你了”

“你真好看，比我见过的所有人都好看”

金泰亨看着眼前扭捏到不行的俊美青年，深深的皱紧了眉头，他直觉事情并不是那么简单，就在他出神间，青年已经晃到了他面前，他刚想向后退，眼睛没留神对上了人鱼的视线

仿佛天地都被揉碎，他再也看不见任何东西，对于面前的青年的亲吻他也没有了抗拒的力气，青年见他不再反抗便抬手抱起了他，送回柔软的床上

一颗一颗解开身下人的纽扣，柾国抑制不住自己发抖的手，那人的皮肤极其柔软，可是手感却很紧实，皮肤细腻，触感嫩滑异常

金泰亨安静的躺在床上，甚至伸手搭上了柾国的脖子，迎合柾国的亲吻

柾国的手打开他的皮带，用牙齿叼住裤子拉链轻轻的扯开，隔着内裤轻轻的舔舐着他的形状，没一会儿内裤就被他的口水打湿，金泰亨曲着双腿，手抓着柾国半长的头发，身体崩的紧紧的，柾国抓住他的手，十指交缠，牙齿咬住内裤的边缘扯开，直直的盯住金泰亨干净粉嫩的分身，过了一会儿他才回神，伸出舌尖顺着它的轮廓慢慢描绘着

他的舌头柔软无比，那处灼热被他含着，舌尖绕着顶端拨撩着金泰亨的理智，白皙的手指玩弄着卵袋，金泰亨哪里受过这种刺激，闷哼着射了出来

柾国脸上沾上了白色的浊液，他从金泰亨的腿间抬头，正好撞上了金泰亨看他的视线，从金泰亨那里看去，柾国的脸上带着他的体液，有一点沾到了睫毛上，配上柾国那副因为情动而有些艳丽的脸庞，美的惊心动魄

“你……”金泰亨刚想要说些什么，却被人鱼的手指完全夺去了所有的力气，他躺在柔软的垫子上，大口大口的喘息

人鱼的手指在他的后穴里剐蹭开拓着，异样又陌生的的感觉一阵一阵的涌来，金泰亨死死的抓住身下的床单，他潜意识里知道不该这样，可是不知道为什么他有一种强烈的感觉，好像此刻就算为了眼前的人鱼去死他也是愿意的

“呃……”他像一尾缺水的鱼，双腿大张，任由柾国在他最私密的地方揉来揉去，前端的坚挺也被他好好的照顾着，他从来没有过这种刺激，前后快感一起涌来的时候甚至眼前发黑

“你……你好漂亮”柾国从他腿间起身，吻上了他的嘴唇，金泰亨看向他漂亮的鱼尾，却看到他下腹处的一片鳞片张开，他的男根粗大，跟眼前人艳丽的脸庞一点儿也不相配，此刻，狰狞的那处顶端正对着他的后穴，在入口处轻轻的蹭着

“不……”金泰亨失神的呢喃着“别……”

话没说完那处就被人用力的顶开，他本以为以柾国的尺寸他会疼的生不如死，可是想象的疼痛并没有袭来，可能因为身上人扩张的足够好，身下虽然酸胀不已，可是他能够承受的住

胸被人用力的揉捏着，下身被狠狠地冲撞着，每一下都深深地撞进他身体的最深处，像是要把他顶穿一样

他紧紧的攀附着身上人，即使那人在他身上留下令人脸红心跳的痕迹，情到深处，他也不在压抑自己的声音，他带着一点儿尾音的呻吟在柾国听来是这世界上最好听的乐曲

柾国亲吻着金泰亨的嘴唇，看着身下人被冲撞的失神的表情，他抬起头，下身不停，双手从他的身侧轻轻的向中间挤着他的胸肉

金泰亨的身材极好，肩宽腰细，屁股跟大腿是肉最多的地方，操弄起来尤为舒服，他的肌肉并不是很精壮的那种，反而带着一点儿韧性，柾国颇为好奇的看着在他手里被挤的像两个小桃子一样的胸，伸出舌头轻轻的舔了舔中间的沟壑

软软的，甜甜的，他的动作让本就已经高潮了好几次的金泰亨开始痉挛起来，胸肉被他揉捏的通红，红粒也肿胀的不成样子，柾国格外喜欢他的胸，就算这样也还是不肯放过那里

金泰亨早就已经没有了力气，他只知道身上的人对他的胸部极为喜欢，揉捏亲吻啃咬一样不落，下身酸痛伴随着剧烈的快感，胸口细密的疼痛却刺激的他更加的敏感

等到那人终于从他的胸前抬头，他以为终于可以喘一口气了，结果那人却又吻上了他的嘴唇，他的舌头灵活又长，舔弄的他合不上嘴

“求你了”金泰亨的嘴角溢出银丝，他无力的哀求道“放过我吧”

“你喜欢的”柾国咬住他的舌尖，伸手向下握住他站立的器官“你感觉一下，它也很开心不是吗”

“够……了”他哭出声来“我受不了了”

“乖，我们就做一次”柾国诱哄着他“就一次，很快”

他的语气温柔，可是身下的动作一点都不温柔，金泰亨被他冲撞的支离破碎，高潮了一次又一次，知道他再也射不出来，脚趾蜷缩着，直到他身上的人粗喘一声，动作加快，他就知道那人到了，他拼尽最后一点力气，用力收缩着后面，果不其然，那人被他夹得没忍住，射了出来，滚烫的精液一股一股的喷射在他体内

金泰亨仿佛做了一个很长的梦，梦里他被人按在身下用力贯穿，他哀求着对方，可是无济于事，他被吓醒了，有些费力的睁开眼睛，却发现自己仍旧躺在那张床上，身体仿佛像是被碾碎了一般，酸痛无比，更让他崩溃的是他的小腹微微隆起，虽然不太明显，但是却是让他受到了极大的惊吓

外面传来争执声，依稀能听到他们的对话

“不能有感情，把他们带来就是为了繁衍后代”

“不听话就吃了他，不识好歹”

金泰亨吓得一瑟缩，他费力的抬起自己的手覆上小腹 ，撑着身体起身

他身上到处都布满了青紫的痕迹，他尝试着下床，可是却发现自己没有力气，便也只好放弃，靠在床上休息

过了好一会儿柾国才从外面进来，他手里拿着一些罐头，见他醒了，开心的走向他

“饿不饿？”柾国开心的把罐头打开递给他

金泰亨接过罐头用力的扯下罐头上的盖子，盖子很锋利，他对着柾国，恨恨的看着他

“离我远点”

“不吃东西你会饿坏的”柾国靠近他“别做傻事”

金泰亨闭着眼抓着盖子朝他用力一划，只听见闷哼一声，他慌忙的睁开眼睛，只见自己手里的盖子正往下滴着血，再抬头一看，那人漂亮的鱼尾被他划了一道血痕

金泰亨被吓了一跳，他惊慌的解释“我不是说了你别过来的吗”

“不疼”柾国摇摇头，抬手抓住了金泰亨手里的盖子“别弄伤自己”

手里的盖子被他接了过去，他又拿了一个罐头出来，给他打开“吃一点儿吧”

“放我走”金泰亨不肯接过来，他固执的重复道“放我走”

“我们在海底，这里是我的家”柾国摇摇头“你走不了的”

“为什么是我？为什么带我来这里？”金泰亨绝望的问

“我们人鱼族族人很少，可是为了繁衍下去，没有办法，只能找人来代替”柾国替他揉捏着酸软的腿“我喜欢你，你是我想要在一起的人”

“我从来没有跟别人在一起过，你是第一个”柾国低头笑了“也是最后一个”

“你说，我肚子里的……是孩子？”金泰亨震惊道“你们人鱼族的孩子？”

“嗯，我们的孩子”柾国的手覆上他的小腹“我们没有体温，海底又太冷，只好借助人的体温来帮忙繁衍后代”

“你的意思就是，我的作用就是孵化？”金泰亨看着眼前睁着大眼睛看着他的柾国，无奈的叹了口气“算了，看你也是不懂”

“我们的食物你吃不惯，我只找来了一些罐头，你在忍忍，我去问一些其他的人鱼人类可以吃什么”

“孩子什么时候能出来？我还可以离开吗？”

“大约半天左右吧，温度越高越快，应该没有什么感觉的”柾国低下头，有些不开心的样子“你不要想着离开，在我身边不好吗？”

“我一开始没打算让你有孩子的，可是你突然夹紧了我，我一下没忍住”

金泰亨被他说的脸红耳赤，他赶紧捂住那人的嘴，等他回神却发现面前的人鱼直愣愣的盯着他的胸部看，他愣了愣，扯起被子挡住了自己

柾国也回过神来，他抬手掰开金泰亨的腿，却得到了金泰亨强烈的反抗

“你又要做什么？”

“我看看，有没有伤到你”柾国从柜子里拿出一个瓷瓶，倒了一些液体在手上，按住他的腿，小心的涂抹在他红肿的小穴上

金泰亨被他按住无计可施，突然他觉得肚子一阵疼痛传来，他抓住柾国按住他的手，跟他说“肚子疼”

“肚子疼？”柾国赶紧低头看了看那处，“应该是要生了”

“什么？”金泰亨震惊“这么快”

“我们人鱼只需要有温度的地方，很快就能繁衍生长”柾国抱起他“我帮你”

“不要”金泰亨推开他“你出去”

“你不会的”柾国摇摇头“我还得把他们送到族里老人那里”

“放心，没事的”

等着柾国带着那些所谓的孩子离开的时候金泰亨也没能回过神来，他觉得自己简直要疯了

无缘无故被带到了一个陌生的地方，跟传说的人鱼疯狂交媾，还被迫“生下”他们人鱼的孩子，这些都让他接受不了，他捡起自己散落在地上的衣服，慢慢的穿好，看样子柾国一时半会儿也回不来，他小心翼翼的向外面走去

他们所在的地方像是一个天然洞穴，墙壁被打磨的很光滑，他往前走了没多久就看到了出口的门，他心里窃喜，快步走向前

面前的门被他用力推开，看样子柾国临走的时候忘记锁住门，他捞起门前的海草，眼前的一幕让他震惊

他真的在海底，他一开始因为柾国是在骗他，可是当他站在这里，看向外面的时候他才相信，来这里不过这么短的时间，他觉得自己二十多年来的所有认知都被打破了

他看着外面游来游去的人鱼，这里显然像一个小部落，有大人鱼，还有一些很小的人鱼，他不知道自己该往哪里逃才能逃出去

正在他晃神间路过的一条人鱼显然注意到了他，他朝着金泰亨快速的游过来，等着金泰亨回神要关门的时候已经太晚了，那人鱼一把按住了大门，伸手扯住了金泰亨的手腕，把头探向他的脖颈间

“柾国这个小子吃独食”那个人鱼不理会他的挣扎“这么美味的人他竟然藏起来”

那人鱼推着金泰亨走进了洞穴，一把把他丢到床上，金泰亨本来就酸软无力的身体更加的没有力气，上衣被那人用力扯开，那人显然是看到了他身上的伤痕，虽然有些不满，可是那人仍旧不停手，他低下头细细的闻着金泰亨身上的味道

“放开我”金泰亨推开他，并拿起床头的瓶子丢到他身上“滚”

那人被他砸中了肩膀，他呲牙咧嘴的揉揉肩膀，然后扑到金泰亨身上，反手甩了他一个耳光，金泰亨被他打的昏头转向，他第一次感觉到了恐惧，他看着一脸贪婪的人鱼，心里无比渴望着能有人来救他

就在他绝望的感受到那人伸出舌头舔舐他的脚腕的时候，他听到一声闷哼，金泰亨睁开眼睛，发现柾国竟然回来了

柾国眼角发红，他一把扯住伏在金泰亨身上的人鱼，不顾那人鱼的求饶，一下一下用力的击打着那人鱼，发泄着自己的怒火

那人鱼一直在哀求他，口口声声的跟柾国保证他没有碰金泰亨，求柾国放他一次

柾国冷着脸一言不发，直到那人鱼被打的没有声音，他才住手，把瘫在地上的人鱼扔了出去，金泰亨紧绷的身体终于放松下来，柾国走回来轻轻的抱着他，金泰亨抬手捶了他一下

“你怎么……你怎么来的这么晚”

“对不起”柾国亲吻着他的额角“吓着你了”

“别怕”

耳边是那人温柔的声音，金泰亨提的高高的心终于放了下来，他的头有些晕，可是因为身边有了柾国，他安心的窝在他的怀里，沉沉的睡了过去

柾国抱着怀里的人，眸色深沉

太危险了，把他一个人放在这里，太危险了

金泰亨醒过来的时候柾国正背对着不知道在捣鼓着什么，他觉得自己脸疼的慌，嗓子干的要命，他轻轻的咳了一声，背对着他的柾国听到身后的动静连忙转了过来

“醒了？”柾国趴在床上看着他，抬手给他把额前的头发拨开“你睡了很久”

“好饿”金泰亨咽咽口水“有水吗？”

“有”柾国拿起床头的水给他，看着他大口大口的喝下，他抬起手拍拍他的后背道“慢点喝”

直到喝了一大瓶水以后金泰亨才缓过劲来，他放下手里的杯子，看着柾国端过来一盘吃的，他有些惊讶，拿起盘子上的果子问他“你从哪里弄来的”

“我从船上弄来的，很新鲜，你尝尝”

看着柾国大大的眼睛，金泰亨握紧了手里的果子，过了很久，他抬手摸上柾国鱼尾上的那条血痕，柾国的鱼尾很漂亮，可是他却在他那么漂亮的尾巴上留下了一道再也消失不了的伤疤

“不疼了”柾国红着脸低下头，只是鱼尾的不自然摇摆透露了他的好心情

“对不起”金泰亨低声道“我不该弄伤你”

“没事的”柾国牵着他的手“我不在乎这条尾巴好不好看的”

胡说，金泰亨心想，他刚一睁眼的时候就是被他艳丽的尾巴吸引，可以看出柾国平日里有多爱护他的尾巴，现在尾巴上有这么一道不好看的血痕，他怎么可能开心

“爸爸说，我们人鱼找伴侣的时候就是靠着尾巴，尾巴越好看越好”柾国晶晶亮的眼睛看着他“现在我找到你了，尾巴也没什么用了”

“难道……”柾国像是突然想起了什么一样，愣在原地，死死的盯着自己的尾巴“难道你嫌弃它丑？”

金泰亨看着面前忽然悲伤起来的人鱼，心里也跟着一纠，在他的大脑还没来得及反应出下一步该做些什么的时候，他的身体已经先动了

他俯下身，吻上了那条伤痕

他能感觉到嘴唇下的鱼尾僵硬的不敢动弹的样子，他伸手轻轻的抚摸着那条鱼尾“给你呼呼，就不疼了”

突然被人扯起的时候金泰亨是没有反应过来的，直到后背陷入柔软的垫子里，被人覆上的时候他才反应过来，那人趴在他胸前，半长的头发刺挠着他的脖子，手还紧紧的抱着他的腰

“好喜欢你”

金泰亨不知道自己现在到底是什么心思，就算一开始柾国对他做了那样的事情，他也不是讨厌他的，甚至于心底隐隐约约也是期待的，他一直觉得是柾国迷惑了他，可是当那个人鱼触碰他的时候，他恨不得把被那人鱼触碰的地方剁掉，直到那个时候，他才不能欺骗自己动情是因为被人鱼迷惑了

察觉到身上的人手再次不老实的开始来回摸索，金泰亨一巴掌拍上人鱼的屁股，身上的柾国身体一僵，然后更加激动起来，下身不住的摩擦着金泰亨的腿，想要做些什么的心思一览无余

“你放心，这次我不会在射进去了”人鱼在他身上信誓旦旦的保证着“我发誓”

“不行”金泰亨义正言辞的拒绝他“想都不要想”

明明是人鱼，却让金泰亨愣是品出了大型犬的感觉，他伏在他身上，左闻闻右蹭蹭，手摸来摸去，可是碍于金泰亨的警告，他不敢再做些什么

在海底没有白天黑夜，金泰亨根本不知道究竟过去了几天，柾国经常会出去给他找吃的，也经常在他睡熟的时候出去，然后一身疲惫的回来，而他身上的伤慢慢的也好了大半

“晚上我带你出去看看”柾国递给他新鲜的水果“你尝尝”

“我来这里几天了？”

“六天了”柾国道“我一会儿收拾一下，你先吃”

说完柾国就去收拾东西，金泰亨捧着果子看他在忙活，金泰亨有些纳闷，他看着柾国的架势好像是不打算回来了一样

等他吃完果子，柾国给他找了一件大外套披着，一把把他背到了背上，拿着一边的小包裹，快速的游了出去

“一会儿别说话”

金泰亨趴在柾国的背上，低声道了句好

柾国背着他游的很快，他不敢出声，只能听到一路上跟柾国打招呼的人还挺多，直到柾国用手拍拍他，他才探头出来

他发现他们被笼罩在一个气泡之内，身边有很多五彩斑斓的小鱼游来游去，海底还有很多发着光的珊瑚，他觉得一切都新鲜极了，可是柾国显然没有欣赏的心情，他背着他，速度极快，像是被什么东西正在追赶

金泰亨看着他，抬手给他擦了擦额前的汗珠，也不知道过了多久，柾国才在一个洞穴前停了下来，他拨开洞穴前的水草，带着金泰亨游了进去

“这里以后就是我们的家”柾国放下手里的小包裹，转身开始收拾东西

“不回去了吗？”金泰亨有些不明白“这里离着你们族群不是很远吗？”

“不回去了”柾国摇摇头“我们留在这里”

金泰亨看着面前的人鱼，没有在说话，他其实能感觉到一点儿，可是柾国已经做了决定，他也不好再去干涉什么

可能是因为换了地方身体没有适应过来，当天晚上金泰亨就发起了高烧，他全身没有力气，柾国守在他身边，急得不行，可是他没有办法，他从来没有生过病，不知道该怎样才能让眼前的人好受一点儿

“泰泰”柾国握着金泰亨的手，茫然无措

“没事的”金泰亨笑笑“我睡一觉就好了，别担心”

柾国点点头，守在他身边，看着金泰亨沉沉的睡过去

金泰亨累极了，他因为发烧的原因全身都疼，耳边传来嘈杂的声音，他费力地睁开眼睛，却看见柾国被几个人鱼钳制住按在地上，他努力的挣扎着，鱼尾因为打斗添了很多伤口，本来极其漂亮的尾巴上深一块浅一块的全是伤口

“住手”金泰亨撑起身体低声道“放开他”

柾国看到他醒来，反抗更加激烈，甚至于那几个人鱼已经有些按不住他

“柾国，你是不是疯了”为首的人鱼看着挣扎不已的柾国

“你们要送走他”柾国嘶吼着“凭什么！我不允许”

“你想让他死吗？”说话的是一个皮肤极其苍白的男人鱼，他低头看着地上的柾国，道“柾国，你想让他死吗？”

“什么意思？”柾国听到这句话放弃挣扎，他急切的抬头询问那人“你什么意思？”

“你知不知道为什么他们只能留七天，因为他们是人类，跟我们不一样，在这深海里能待七天已经是他们的极限，你就没有发现他现在身体越来越虚弱了吗？”

“你还带他离开，怎么，你是想守着他的尸骨过一辈子吗？”

“不……不……”柾国喃喃道“我不要他死……我不要”

为首的人鱼摆摆手，钳制住柾国的人鱼松开手，柾国瘫在原地，显然是接受不了这个事实

“跟他好好道个别，我一会儿送他离开”

柾国回过神，他爬过去看着已经被烧的有些不太清醒的金泰亨，他伸出手，紧紧的抱住他

“你等我，我会去找你的”柾国吻着金泰亨的额头“一定记住我”

金泰亨对于柾国的最后一点儿回忆就到这里，他在昏迷前手中被柾国塞了一片鳞片，他还依稀听到柾国对他说“记住我，千万别忘记我”

那是他们最后一句话，他甚至于都没能跟柾国好好的道个别

等他醒来的时候已经是两天以后了，他睁开眼睛，入目全是白色，他的好朋友就坐在一边守着他，见他醒来，两人相对无言

这是他们两个人最深的秘密

老教授和船上的那个老人家都来看了他，老教师一直试图询问他那七天到底发生了什么事情，他借口说什么都不记得搪塞了过去，只有那个老人临走的时候深深地看了他一眼，留下了一句话

“你永远都属于大海”

距离那时已经过了三年了，金泰亨养好伤以后就不在参与老教授的课题，他开了一个花店，生意还不错，每一天都过得无比平淡，甚至于有的时候他怀疑自己只是做了一场梦，对于柾国，可能是他臆想出来的，只有当他看到那片五彩斑斓的鳞片的时候他才能肯定自己那不是梦

柾国这个人，是真真实实存在在他记忆里的

不知道他什么时候才能找到他，他说过会来找他的，他不是会食言的那种人

“叮铃铃”花店的门被人推开，金泰亨抬头看向门口，笑着道“欢迎光临”

嘴角的笑容在看到来人的时候瞬间僵住，他瞪大眼睛，像是看到了什么不可置信的事情似的

“虽然有些晚”跟记忆中那人一样青年站在门口看着他，笑着道“但是我来了”

“金泰亨”那人走过来，握住他的手，在金泰亨的紧紧注视下低声道“我自我介绍一下”

“我叫柾国，田柾国”

番外

文/七月声夏

人鱼族的孩子大多是没有母亲的，柾国也是如此，他自小跟着哥哥一起长大，生活在海底，每天最开心的事情就是跟着哥哥去海面上晒太阳，感受着在深海从来没有见过的阳光，是他一天之内最开心的时候

他的尾巴很漂亮，每一个见过他尾巴的人都这么说

柾国的尾巴真漂亮，以后一定能找到一个更漂亮的伴侣，每当那时，柾国就会开心的摆动一下自己艳丽无比的尾巴

他常常会想，未来的伴侣会是一个什么样子的人呢？

直到有一天，他看到了那个人

那天，他照例飘在海面上，暖烘烘的阳光撒在他身上，他舒服极了，有些犯困，就在那时，他听到了一个清朗的声音

“大海”

柾国睁开眼睛，转头看向发出声音的地方，那是一个极其漂亮的青年

该怎么去形容那种感觉呢？像是他第一次从海底浮上海面时被阳光闪到眼睛的心悸，就在那一刻，无比耀眼的阳光在他眼里也没有那个青年来的更加让他难以自持

在很久以后金泰亨告诉他，那种感情大约就是传说中的一见钟情

可是那时候的他根本就不知道一见钟情是什么意思，  
他只知道他想要触碰那个比阳光还要耀眼的存在

他像是发了疯一样的一直跟着那艘船，躲在每一个能够看到那人的地方，在无人发现的地方放肆的注视着他

他今天穿了什么样子的衣服，又跟着什么样的人一起疯闹，他在海里，看的清清楚楚，甚至于他会在夜深的时候偷偷上船，摸进黑暗的房间，蹲在他床边，借着角色细细打量那人的容颜

原来他的名字叫金泰亨

喜欢，太喜欢了，怎么看都看不够

终于在他不着家的第四天，他哥哥找到他了

那时他正入迷的看着那个人，他那人捧着本子坐在甲板上，他只能看到他的后背，可是那也不能阻挡他喜欢的目光

后脑勺被人用力的拍了一下，他急忙回头，他哥哥看着他，刚想开口，他一把捂住他哥哥的嘴巴，带着他哥哥沉入海底，只留海面一圈一圈的涟漪

“你小子都不回家了？”哥哥揪着他的耳朵“都几天了？”

“哥哥哥，别揪别揪”柾国连忙护住自己的耳朵“听我解释”

“有什么好解释的”哥哥却不听他的话，他松开手，指了指上面“今晚上有风暴，你也先别回去了，长老说让我们带着自己选定的人回去”

“真的吗？”柾国瞪大眼睛问他“真的可以吗？”

“骗你做什么”哥哥白了他一眼“等着吧，这次的风浪可能不小”

他抬头看着海面反射下来的阳光，有些期待，又有些害怕

风浪比他们想象的来的要早，也更加猛烈，他沉在海底，看着那艘船在风浪里被拍打的左歪右斜

不知道那人怎么样了，他想要浮上海面，却被他哥哥一把按住

“再等等，这次的风浪太大了”

“可是，我还是……”话还没说完，海面上就掉下一个人，柾国的话被巨大的落水声音盖住，他哥哥松开他，朝那个人游去

柾国也像海面上游去，他看着他哥哥并没有心思注意他，他游到那艘船附近，抓住绳索，爬了上去

当他赶到金泰亨的屋子的时候金泰亨已经昏迷了，因为没能固定好自己所以他随着船身的摆动在屋里撞来撞去，柾国一把抱住了他，背起他，纵身跃进了海里

接下来的事情顺利的让他都觉得不可思议

他把他带回自己的家里，揽住他的腰，像是他每次想象的那样，紧紧的抱住了他

他的身上好热啊，是比阳光还要炽热的存在啊

他什么时候会醒过来啊，看到他又会是什么表情啊，他迫不及待的想看到他的表情，他窝在金泰亨的怀里，轻轻的揉捏着他的手腕，胳膊，脸埋在他的脖颈  
之间，不止是呼吸，嘴唇也能触碰到他

怀里的人发出轻声的呻吟声，柾国紧张的不行，在金泰亨睁开眼的那一瞬间闭上了眼睛，他能觉察到金泰亨轻轻的把他的手推了下去，他半眯着眼睛，看着金泰亨起身细细的打量他的鱼尾

哥哥说的没错，找媳妇儿果然还是得靠这条漂亮的尾巴，柾国开心的想，幸亏，他把尾巴照顾的很好，他媳妇儿看样子很喜欢，可是为什么媳妇儿摸了半天也没有下一步的动作呢？柾国心里纳闷，他起身，坐起来，可是这么大的动作竟然也没有惊醒他媳妇儿

他一瞬间竟然有些憎恨自己的这条极其艳丽的尾巴

他伸出手抓住了他媳妇儿纤细白皙的手腕，顺利的把他媳妇儿的注意力拉了回来，媳妇儿好可爱，好好看啊，柾国沉浸在自己的世界里，根本没有听到他媳妇儿在说些什么，他只看到了他媳妇儿舔舔嘴唇，怎么？是在索吻吗？柾国想着，如果不能满足自己媳妇儿的要求，那还算个什么男人鱼，所以，他壮了壮自己的胆子，扑了上去

媳妇儿的嘴唇跟他想象的一样软，他伸出舌尖轻轻的点了点媳妇儿的下唇，真好吃，真甜，他这么想着

突然被推开的时候柾国根本没有反应过来，他有些受伤的看着他媳妇儿，为什么突然推开他，是嫌弃他的吻技不够好吗？他看着媳妇儿抬手擦嘴唇，还一直向后退，他有些着急，想靠近他一点儿

“柾……柾国”他着急的跟他解释“我的名字”

可是他不听他说的话，他只是一个劲的推开自己，柾国有些难过，他趁着他分神的时候靠过去，对上了媳妇儿的眼神

他承认自己用了些小手段，他迷惑了那人，他迫不及待的想要亲吻他，抚摸他，占有他

他的身体简直让他难以自拔，他的呻吟声在他耳边一声一声的拨撩着他的理智，他被衣服遮挡着的身体是那么的性感，他用力撞向他时他紧咬下唇的样子让他欲罢不能，再深一点，再用力一些，让他知道他是在被谁占有，那人低声的求饶，粗重的喘息，无力的呻吟，艳红的小穴紧紧的咬住他的分身，嘴角因为被亲吻而溢出的银丝，他求他放过他，可是他怎么可能停的下来呢

他知道人类对于他们来说是什么样的存在，所以他并不打算让他怀上孩子，可是媳妇儿咬他咬的实在太紧，他没忍住，还是射进去了

看着金泰亨浑身都是他留下的痕迹，小腹微微隆起，他恨不得把自己的一切都捧到他面前

躺在他身边的时候柾国无比满足，他备好了食物等着金泰亨醒来，可是他没有料到金泰亨的反应会这么大 ，他拿着盖子划伤了他的尾巴，那条他倍加珍惜，引以为傲的尾巴

金泰亨显然也没料到他会划伤他的尾巴，他被吓得手都在发抖，柾国看了看他，叹了口气，从他手里接过盖子，因为那个人是金泰亨，所以他的尾巴就不在那么重要，可他还是怕他弄伤自己

他也不知道该怎么跟金泰亨拉近距离，所以金泰亨问什么他答什么，当他跟他说肚子疼得时候他其实也是手足无措的，只能凭着本能来帮金泰亨，小人鱼降生下来金泰亨瘫在床上，显然对这件事情接受无能，他一刻都不想离开他的身边，可是拿着小人鱼必须要及时的送到族内老人那里，所以他再不舍，也只能离开一会儿，可是没想到他只离开了一会儿就被人有机可趁，天知道当他回来的时候看到那人伏在金泰亨身上他有多生气，他一把薅起那人，一拳一拳用力的砸在那人身上

不够，他想杀了他

直到那人没有了求饶的声响，他才收住手，把人扔了出去

刚回来就被金泰亨紧紧抱住，他看起来被吓坏了，柾国责备自己，如果他不出去的话一切都不会发生了，他抱住怀里的那个人，太危险了，把他留在这里太危险了

门被人敲响，他放下金泰亨，轻手轻脚的走到门口，是他哥哥

“我只是来提醒你，七天以后族长会派人来送走他们，你做好准备”他哥哥看着他阴沉的面容“你打伤人的事族长已经知道了，这件事他做的不对，族长说不会追究，所以，别担心了”

“我知道了”柾国点点头“哥回去吧”

对于柾国能这么配合他哥哥表示有些惊讶，他点点头，转身离开了

柾国看着哥哥离开的身影，心底下了决心

他要带着金泰亨离开这里，找一个没有人可以干涉的地方，跟他一辈子在一起

醒过来的金泰亨态度不再那么抗拒他，他高兴极了，金泰亨看样子对于弄伤他尾巴的事情耿耿于怀，闷闷不乐，他并不觉得不开心，他的尾巴固然重要，但是，却比不过金泰亨来的重要，他做梦都想不到，金泰亨居然会亲吻他的尾巴，那条伤痕横在他的尾巴上，丑陋极了，金泰亨却吻上了那处

那，是不是也证明，他在金泰亨心中还是有那么一点点儿地位的

时间过得很快，离七天的时限越来越近，柾国有些着急，晚上他看着金泰亨睡过去以后悄悄起身，从他的家已以最快的速度向他新找的家游去，他想要试一试那个可以供金泰亨呼吸的气泡到底能坚持多久，他一次一次的加快速度，终于在气泡破掉之前到了新家

可以带他离开了，柾国心想，他们可以永远在一起了

他在第七天的早晨带他出了门，给他披了一件大大的外套，背着金泰亨出了门，背着一个人的速度明显比他自己要慢很多，柾国咬着牙，用力的游着

金泰亨看到新家的时候并不是很开心，柾国能看出来，可是他觉得，以后的日子还长，只要金泰亨适应了就好了

可是入夜金泰亨发起了高烧，他整个人被烧的通红，身体滚烫，他从来没有生过病，不知道该怎样为他退烧，只能急得围在他身边，什么都做不了

族里的人来的很快，柾国挡在金泰亨面前，一步都不肯退让

“不可能，我不会让你们带走他”

“动手”

族长一声命下，围在周围的人鱼纷纷上前，柾国用力的反抗着，他一步也不退，面对着比他高大结实的人鱼也丝毫不畏惧，他任由自己的尾巴布满伤痕，他不在乎，现在他唯一想守住的，就是他身后的金泰亨

可能是打斗声太过于激烈，金泰亨迷迷糊糊的醒过来，他伸出手，低声制止他们

“放开他”

柾国看着金泰亨苍白的脸色，心下一揪，他被人紧紧的按在地上，不能过去抱抱他的金泰亨

“柾国，你是不是疯了？”族长看着他问

“你们要送走他！凭什么！我不允许”他用尽全身力气嘶吼着“凭什么！”

“柾国，你想让他死吗？”他的哥哥站了出来“你想让他死吗？”

柾国愣住，不在剧烈的反抗，他看着躺在床上的金泰亨，听着他哥跟他说

“你知不知道为什么他们只能留七天，因为他们是人类，跟我们不一样，在这深海里能待七天已经是他们的极限，你就没有发现他现在身体越来越虚弱了吗？”

柾国的力气突然间被抽干，他瞪大眼睛，双手发颤，抬手捂住了自己的眼睛，喃喃道“不……我不要他死”

“跟他好好道个别吧”族长摆摆手，聚集在他身边的人鱼们松开手，柾国抬头看向金泰亨，他已经烧的意识有些模糊了，柾国的身体全是伤，他忍着身体的难受和疼痛，一步一步向金泰亨那里爬过去

一步  
“柾……柾国……我的名字叫柾国”

两步  
“你真好看，比我见过的所有人都好看”

三步  
“你怎么……你怎么来的这么晚”

四步  
“给你呼呼，就不疼了”

“金泰亨”柾国伸出手拥住他，吻上他的额头，金泰亨挣扎着抓住他的胳膊，柾国低声在他耳边道“你等我，我会去找你的，一定要记住我”

柾国忍着痛把他觉得身上最好看的鳞片扯下来，塞进金泰亨的手里

“记住我，千万别忘记我”

金泰亨没有回应他，只是手紧紧的攥住那片鳞片，柾国一遍一遍的吻着金泰亨苍白的嘴唇，试图在他身上留下一些属于他的东西

他拖着受伤的身体背着金泰亨跟着族长游到了岸上，期间他的哥哥想要接过金泰亨减轻一下柾国的负担，可是柾国摇摇头，即使他已经没有了力气，也绝不放开抱住金泰亨的手

他把他轻轻的放到沙滩上，月光照在他的脸上，耳边是哗哗的海浪声，柾国低头看着金泰亨，直到他听到不远处传来的交谈声和他哥哥低声催促他离开的声音，他吻上金泰亨的嘴角，恋恋不舍的退到了水里

他看着那些人发现了了金泰亨，手忙脚乱的将他抬走，才真正的放下心来

“不能动感情”他哥哥看着他虚弱的样子，恨恨的说“我不是告诉你了吗？”

“这哪里是能控制的住的”柾国浅浅一笑“一见到他，我的心就不听我的话了，它怦怦乱跳，我控制不了”

他的伤很严重，尤其伤在他的尾巴上，对于人鱼来说，尾巴是他们最珍惜也是最脆弱的存在，他的尾巴坑坑洼洼，再也看不出曾经艳丽无比的模样，每当有人来看望他的时候，总是要带一句可惜了

他并不觉得有多可惜，他躺在床上，静静地养伤，他哥哥都觉得有些不可思议

冲突发生在他伤好能下床的那天，他找到了族里的老人，询问着有什么办法能够让他变成人类，族里的老人看着他一脸的不赞同

“做人有什么好的，哪里比得上我们人鱼自在”

他摇摇头，仍旧固执的要变成人类，老人无法，只能找到了他的哥哥

他哥哥急匆匆的赶来，看着他沉默了半晌，问他“确定了？不后悔？”

“不后悔”

“如果他不要你，你怎么办？”

“我信他”

变成人的过程比他想象的更加难熬，他的双腿疼到他几乎睡不着觉，他咬着牙，忍着巨疼，一步一步学习着如何走路，每当他快要坚持不住的时候，他就会想象着金泰亨见到他的样子，就这样，他熬了三年

他哥哥把他送到岸上，给了他一张纸条，上面有一个地址，柾国接过去，装进了衣服口袋里

“去吧”青年拍拍他的肩膀“别忘了常回来看看我”

他攥紧了手里的纸条，抬手抱住了他哥哥

“对不起，哥”

青年拍拍他的后背，转身跃回大海

他照着地址来到一家花店的门口，他在马路对面隐隐约约能看到金泰亨在店里低头包装花束的样子

好久没有见他了，柾国转身对着身后的玻璃整理着自己的头发，衣领有些褶皱，他轻轻的把它抚平

“泰泰，好……好久不见”

不行，这样子太僵硬了

“还记得我吗？”

这又是什么鬼话，柾国敲敲自己的头，他看着花店的顾客推门走了出来，身体先一步做出了反应，他过了马路，轻轻的推开那扇门

“叮铃铃”门上风铃清脆的声音响起，他听到金泰亨清朗的声音传来

“欢迎光临”

只是在他们视线相撞的时候金泰亨不可置信的的瞪大眼睛，手里的花掉到地上，他看着眼前的人，低声呢喃着“柾国……”

突然间柾国不知道自己该说些什么，在外面排练好的话被他忘到脑后，他有些急迫的向前一步

“虽然有些晚”他顿了顿“但是我来了”

他走过去，伸手牵住金泰亨的手，看着对方发红的眼角，他说

“自我介绍一下，我叫柾国，田柾国”


End file.
